Tom Riddle:¿Incapaz de amar? One-shot
by HikaruMichaelis4869
Summary: Tom Riddle conquisto a muchas chicas, pero solo una robo su corazon ¿Quien dice que Tom Riddle es inpapaz de amar? (version one-shot)


_Tom Riddle no era un chico ordinario, era un joven ingenioso, frio calculador y supuestamente incapaz de amar a alguien, pero sobre todo era un mago. Pero no un simple mago, era el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin uno de los magos más poderosos que han existido. Su antiguo linaje le permitía hablar pársel, además de tener grandes dotes en cualquier rama de la magia, ganando excelentes calificaciones en Hogwarts. Prefecto y premio anual, un chico muy guapo y carismático. A simple vista era un buen partido para las chicas, el enamoro a muchas pero solo una robo su corazón…_

Su séptimo año en Hogwarts, realmente o sabia como sentirse por eso. Hogwarts siempre había sido un hogar para él y no le agradaba irse. Por otro lado, estaba emocionado por poder salir y viajar para aprender sobre las artes oscuras, algo que realmente le interesaba. Ignorando eso era muy cansado estar en séptimo, es cierto que podías elegir tus materias pero Tom en ese momento decidió tomar las materias que creyó le servirían en sus viajes. Las cuales curiosamente eran las más complicadas.

Acababa de terminar el primer periodo de clases y se dirigió al Gran Comedor a almorzar, se sentó en la larga mesa de Slytherin mientras veía como otros alumnos iban llegando, decidiendo que no podía esperar más tomo un poco de patatas y pastel de carne. Al levantar la mirada vio a una linda chica de cuarto con el cabello castaño ondulado y ojos azules, estaba caminando y riendo junto con sus amigas. Sin perderla de vista ni un segundo observo cómo se sentaba con sus amigas en la mesa de Hufflepuff, se sentó de frente a el así que cuando vio que la observaba un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y le dedico una corta sonrisa para inmediatamente desviar su vista.

Tom se sintió extraño cuando la chica le sonrió, no supo interpretar ese sentimiento así que opto por ignorarlo y seguir comiendo. Pronto llegaron sus compañeros y olvido por completo a la chica.

Las clases continuaron en su curso normal, pero tenía mucha tarea: tenía que hacer un ensayo de 20 pulgadas para pociones de los usos de amorteria, explicar exactamente en qué consiste para que sirve y como es el movimiento de varita del encantamiento patronus-tiene que ser de un metro- y descifrar un texto de runas antiguas. O al menos eso era lo más complicado de toda la tarea que tenia.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca a intentar terminar con todos los deberes esa misma noche, necesitaba un libro de pociones y otro de runas. Cuando llego dejo sus cosas en una de las pocas mesas libres y fue por los libros. Regresó y sacó todos sus libros junto con pergaminos una pluma y tinta y con un suspiro resignado empezó a trabajar.

-Disculpa- dijo una linda y suave voz, al parecer de una mujer. Tom levanto la vista y se encontró con la chica que vio en el Gran Comedor. -¿Te llamas Tom Riddle, verdad?- pregunto dudosa la chica.

-Así es, encantado.- Se levanto y le extendió una mano y la chica se la estrecho -¿Y tú eres…?-.

-Oh, lo siento que descortés. Soy Lena Carter.- le dio una corta sonrisa y Tom volvió a tener ese extraño sentimiento.- Perdona que pregunte, pero ¿Me puedo sentar en tu mesa? Todas las demás están llenas…- Eso sorprendió a Tom que no se había dado cuenta, discretamente miró toda la biblioteca, era cierto que estaba lleno.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Lena se sentó en una silla delante de el. -¿Vas en cuarto año, no?- pregunto Tom dedicándole una cálida y radiante sonrisa. Lena se sonrojo.

-Si, ¿Imagino que tu estas en séptimo? Además, si no me equivoco eres Prefecto y Premio Anual, es sorprendente.- Dijo Lena con un tono de voz entusiasta. Varios voltearon a verlos, era una extraña combinación una Hufflepuff con un Slytherin (Aunque no tanto que un Slytherin Gryffindor).

-Gracias, y si soy de séptimo.- contesto alegremente. Siguieron trabajando unos momentos en un cómodo silencio. De repente Lena soltó un suspiro cansado

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Tom sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Me rindo. No entiendo Herbologia.- Dijo Lena con un tono de voz cansado y levemente desesperado. Tom volteo a verla y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- Pregunto Tom cerrando su libro. Lena rápidamente se sonrojo viendo las intenciones de Tom.

-Yo…No me refería a…No es necesario que…- balbuceaba mientras miraba a cualquier lado menos a Tom. El sonrió divertido

-Soy Premio Anual, además soy bueno en Herbologia. Vamos dime que no entiendes- le dedico una coqueta sonrisa que a Lena le inspiro confianza.

-Bueno pues…tengo que escribir un pergamino de 15 pulgadas sobre los diferentes usos de la mandrágora. Y ni siquiera estoy segura de que es una mandrágora- soltó un gemido de molestia y enterró sus manos en su cabello lo cual a Tom le pareció un gesto extrañamente adorable.

Se acerco mas a ella y dejando de lado sus interminables deberes empezó a explicarle que era una mandrágora, donde y como la conseguías y para que se usaba. La chica muy atenta a la explicación de vez en cuando hacía comentarios o acertadas preguntas, además de pequeñas notas para después terminar con su trabajo. Así paso una hora, finalmente Lena dijo que podía continuar con el trabajo sola y Tom siguió con el suyo. El tiempo pasó volando y pronto la Madame Pince los echo de la biblioteca alegando que era hora de cerrar.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado con los deberes, Riddle- dijo tímidamente Lena.

-Oh no, fue un placer. Y por favor, dime Tom.-

-En ese caso, tu dime Lena- comento alegremente mientras seguían guardando sus cosas.

-Me la pase muy bien contigo, espero que lo volvamos a repetir- dijo Tom mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

-Yo igual, fue muy lindo pasar el tiempo contigo. Nos vemos luego, Tom- Lena agarro su mochila y salió de la biblioteca apresuradamente y completamente ruborizada.

Tom sonrío cálidamente e igualmente salió del lugar y se dirigió a su sala común. En el camino recordó que por ayudar a Lena no acabo con la mayoría de sus deberes, no pudo reprimir un pensamiento de que valió totalmente la pena. Así que con ese pensamiento llegó a la Sala común y se sentó en uno de los escritorios con la intención de seguir trabajando.

Así pasaron varios días, se volvió costumbre que todos los días después de clases, Tom y Lena se encontraban e iban juntos a la biblioteca. De vez en cuando, Tom acompañaba a Lena hasta la entrada a la sala común de Hufflepuff y a veces se despidieran con un beso en la mejilla dejando a Tom levemente ruborizado y a Lena de el color de un tomate maduro, haciendo reír levemente a Tom.

Otros días, iban juntos al lago y ahí se quedaban varias horas platicando o simplemente observando el paisaje en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Incluso fueron juntos a Hogsmeade, donde Tom insistió en comprarle a Lena algo en Honeydukes, ella quien al principio se negó, acepto a condición de que Tom la acompañara al salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

Ahí platicaron y rieron por horas enteras, pero se incomodaron un poco al ver que ese lugar estaba lleno de parejas que se abrazaban y besaban. Al ver que Tom la miraba intensamente, Lena desvió la mirada sonrojada, pero se vio obligada a ver los negros ojos de su acompañante cuando el coloco una mano en su mejilla y se acerco a darle un tierno beso _su primer beso, _el primero de muchos otros. Finalmente Tom rompió el beso algo sonrojado mientras Lena volvía a su papel de tomate viviente. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y empezaron a ver que varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts pagaban y se iban.

-Creo que es hora de volver- Tom pago la cuenta y salieron de ahí, en el camino de regreso al castillo Lena rozo tímidamente la mano de Tom, quien con una expresión dulce tomo su mano y no la soltó hasta llegar al castillo.

Entraron al castillo, que les dio la bienvenida con su cálido ambiente. Pasaron junto a varios de sus compañeros, los de Slytherin solo los observaban y ante una mirada de Tom rápidamente volvían a lo suyo, y las Hufflepuff soltaban risitas tontas al verlos juntos. Finalmente llegaron a las escaleras.

-Creo…que tengo que irme- dijo Lena torpemente sin mirar a los ojos a su acompañante.- Bueno…adiós.- se dio la vuelta completamente dispuesta a irse a su Sala Común pero una mano sobre la suya se lo impidió.

-Espera, yo aún no me despido.- con cada palabra el chico se iba acercando peligrosamente rápido a ella y finalizo con un beso en sus labios, cuando se separaron le dijo con un tono burlón.- Listo, ya te puedes ir.- la soltó y tan rápidamente cómo le dio el beso desapareció en las mazmorras. Lena se quedo ahí parada con una mano en sus labios hasta que sus compañeras se acercaron con emocionados cuchicheos preguntándole si eran novios, ella con un nuevo sonrojo dijo que no sabía y subió a su dormitorio.

Tom por su parte, se encontró a sus compañeros de camino a las mazmorras, preguntándole desde cuando eran novios y cosas parecidas. A lo que el simplemente dijo que dejaran de molestar, ellos al saber cómo era Tom enfadado, prefirieron no insistir en el tema.

Todo continuo como antes, a excepción de los besos entre ambos. Aun así seguían sin saber exactamente si eran novios o no. Así llego la navidad y con ella, _el baile_.

Al director se le había ocurrido la _brillante_ (nótese el sarcasmo) idea de festejar las fiestas con un baile en Hogwarts al que, obviamente, era obligatorio ir con pareja.

El mismo día de la noticia Lena y Tom se volvieron a encontrar en el lago. Platicaron con normalidad hasta que el tema del baile salió a flote.

-Y, ¿ya tienes pareja?- le pregunto Tom con la vista perdida en el lago, por lo que no pudo apreciar el leve sonrojo (últimamente muy habitual) en Lena

-No, no tengo ¿y tú?-.

-Ahora si- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Lena lo miro confundida hasta que entendió a lo que se refería y añadió fingiendo enfado.

-Y quien dijo que quiero ir al baile contigo- dijo haciendo un mohín de enfado.

-Eres mi novia así que es lo más normal.- Trato de ahogar una risita cuando el tomate viviente hizo su aparición de ese día.

-¿Y cuando me pediste ser tu novia?- dijo en voz baja y mirando a cualquier parte menos Tom.

-¿Qué acaso no quieres serlo?- le dijo burlonamente.

-Nunca dije eso- contesto Lena apresuradamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso adquirió un tono de rojo completamente desconocido para Tom.

-Entonces si eres mi novia- finalizo Tom con un gesto de "yo siempre tengo la razón, simple mortal"

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo la chica haciendo un nuevo mohín. Después de eso, Tom volvió a besarla y se fue de ahí diciendo que tenía mucha tarea.

El día del baile, Tom se puso una Túnica de gala negra (préstamo de Evan Rosier) y se peino aún más elegante que de costumbre. Subió al gran comedor y espero a Lena cerca del lugar donde los Hufflepuffs deberían aparecer.

Si no fuera por que tenia perfecto control de sí mismo (o eso quería creer) y de que tenia orgullo Slytherin, habría abierto enormemente la boca, ¡Por Merlín, Lena estaba guapísima! Su cabello ondulado y siempre en una media coleta fue sustituido por un hermoso cabello lacio echado hacia atrás y una simple diadema blanca para evitar que el cabello se fuera a su cara, su flequillo estaba completamente liso y muy bien peinado. Además lucia una túnica plateada vaporosa. A los ojos de Tom se veía simplemente perfecta.

Lena no puso evitar que su ya habitual sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas al notar la intensa mirada de Tom sobre ella, finalmente llego junto a él y Tom y le sonrió.

-Te ves bien- le dijo Lena, y era verdad, si normalmente era guapo y atraía muchas miradas. Ahora no había chica que no se le quedara mirando al pasar junto a él.

-No tanto como tú, Lena, estas estupenda.- Tomo su mano y se la llevo a la boca para darle un beso en un acto de caballerismo. Luego le tendió su brazo el cual Lena acepto gustosa y caminaron hacia el gran comedor.

Se la pasaron muy bien, bebieron ponche y bailaron hasta más no poder, disfrutaron especialmente las canciones lentas, que Tom aprovechaba para robarle cortos besos a Lena.

Los meses pasaron y junto con el año, acabo el tiempo en el que Tom y Lena podían estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Lena volvería con su familia, y Tom… bueno, ya vería que hacer.

-Te voy a extrañar- susurro Tom, estaban abrazados y con sus frentes pegadas viéndose tiernamente uno a otro.

-Yo también, ¿Dónde vas a estar? Tengo que buscarte, no podre estar tanto tiempo sin ti-.

-Solicite el puesto de maestro de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero el director no me lo dio, dice que soy demasiado joven.- dijo reprimiendo su enfado.

-¿Entonces qué harás?- le pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-No sé, supongo que buscare un trabajo en el Callejón Diagon.- dijo aparentemente resignado

-¿Por qué no intentas estudiar alguna carrera? Podrías ser auror- Tom hizo una mueca de disgusto.- O cualquier otra cosa, ya sabes, con tus calificaciones te aceptarían en cualquier lugar- Lena trataba de ser optimista, mas no lograba convencer a Tom.

-Ya veremos, por ahora buscare un lugar en el cual estar. No te preocupes, cuando tenga un empleo te buscare- le sonrió cálidamente, pero Lena seguía un poco desconfiada.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo dudosa.- Pero prométeme que me visitaras pronto- puso ojos de cachorrito triste que, con el tiempo, descubrió que Tom no le podía negar nada con esos ojos.

-Está bien, lo prometo- Tom la beso delicadamente. En ese momento el expreso de Hogwarts paró anunciando su llegada a Londres.

La ayudo con su baúl mientras ella cargaba a su gato. Salieron al mundo muggle y ya afuera Lena empezó a buscar a sus padres.

-Creo que debería irme ya- dijo Tom dejando el baúl de Lena recargado contra un poste.

-No, Tom, por favor quédate un poco mas- Lena se aferro a su camisa en un vano intento de que no se alejara.

-Sabes que tengo que irme. Te visitare pronto, ni siquiera notaras que me fui- sonrió, esas sonrisas que ella tanto amaba.

Después de un largo beso que intentaba expresar todos sus sentimientos, Tom tomó sus cosas y se marcho, dejando a Lena sola.

Sus padres llegaron pronto por ella y la llevaron a casa, a pesar de provenir de una familia de magos vivían en el mundo muggle, en Londres. Cuando se lo dijo a Tom hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero al ver el reproche de Lena lo cambio y dijo que vería que podía hacer para ir del mundo mágico al muggle.

Pasaron dos semanas de haber regresado de Hogwarts y sus padres le pidieron ir de compras, ella obedeció y caminó al supermercado muggle. De camino, alguien toco suavemente su hombro ella rápidamente volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Tom atrás de ella. Sin perder tiempo lo abrazo fuertemente, gesto que Tom correspondió de igual manera.

-Te extrañe- susurro Lena sin despegar la cara de su pecho.

-Lo sé, yo también lo hice- Tom la aparto suavemente de él y suavemente beso sus labios. Cuanto habían extrañado esa sensación.

Tom la acompaño a hacer las compras y después fueron al parque a comprar-según Tom- una cosa dulce, fría y pegajosa que según de dijo Lena se llamaba "helado", si, se había criado en el mundo muggle. Pero en el orfanato nunca le dejaban probar ese tipo de cosas, y menos cuando pensaban en el como un _fenómeno_. Ya que tenían su helado, caminaron por el parque platicando de cualquier cosa. Tom le contó que había conseguido un trabajo en Borgin y Burkes.

-De hecho, tengo que trabajar mañana. Con una tal Hepzibah Smith.- comento Tom con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Lena prefirió cambiar de tema, así que siguieron platicando hasta llegar a su casa. Al llegar se despidieron con la promesa de que se volverían a ver muy pronto.

Ese día nunca llego.

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas y luego en meses. Finalmente llego el momento de que volviera a Hogwarts y Lena seguía sin saber nada de Tom.

Triste y preocupada, regreso a Hogwarts. Pero todo en ese castillo le recordaba a Tom; el lago, la biblioteca ¡Por Merlín, hasta las escaleras! Decidida a tratar de olvidar todos esos recuerdos, trato de concentrarse en sus estudios. También intento enterarse de todos los chismes de la escuela (cosa que nunca le intereso pero en la que sus amigas eran expertas) todo el año estuvieron hablando de un nuevo grupo de magos oscuros que se empezaba a formar. Al parecer mataban y torturaban gente, estaban causando terror tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico.

No fue hasta dos años después que se entero de quien estaba dirigiendo a ese grupo que se hacía llamar Mortífagos. Un hombre que se hacía llamar Voldemort. Cuando se enteró sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, corrió y corrió hasta llegar al lago, a _su_ lago. Sabía que Tom se hacía llamar así entre sus amigos (a quienes llamó mortífagos), al principio intentó creer que era una coincidencia, pero el nombre del líder…eso ya era demasiado, no podía ser. Tom era…

Desesperada, intento contactarlo por todos los medios posibles. Incluso fue a Borgin y Burkes, pero le dijeron que hacía años que no trabajaba ahí.

Al acabarse su vida en Hogwarts, se acabo toda su esperanza de volver a ver a Tom.

Como cada año, volvió a casa. Descansaría un rato antes de empezar a trabajar en el mundo muggle. Al igual que sus padres, decidió dejar de lado el mundo mágico que tanto dolor le había causado.

Salió a caminar al mismo parque de siempre, fue a la cafetería de siempre y se sentó en la misma mesa. Pidió un café frío y se dedico a observar a la gente pasar. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella hasta que le tapó ambos ojos con las manos.

-¿Quién soy?- susurro en su oreja. Lena soltó una explanación de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

-…Tom…- El chico quito sus manos de los ojos de Lena y se la dejo voltearse a verlo.

-Oh, Tom- se levantó y se aventó a sus brazos, en donde fue recibida con gusto. El solo sentía como su camisa lentamente se iba mojando por las lágrimas de Lena.

-Shh, no llores.

-Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver. Pensé que los aurores te habían atrapado o algo así- No fue hasta que lo acabo de decir que se dio cuente de que había metido la pata.

-Espera, ¿Lo sabes?.- la expresión de Tom era indescifrable para aquellos que no lo conocieran lo suficiente, pero para Lena era totalmente clara, su ceño ligeramente fruncido y la expresión en sus ojos mostraban la preocupación que sentía al no saber la reacción de Lena sobre… su _otra_ vida, por llamarlo así.

-Si- La expresión de Tom se ensombreció, tal vez ante el pensamiento de su posible reacción. Por lo cual se apresuro a añadir- Pero no me interesa, no sabes cuánto te he estado buscando.

-Si lo sé- sonrió- pero no me podía dejar encontrar, el vejete loco también sabía que me estabas buscando y no te perdía el rastro. No puedo dejar que me encuentre.

-¿Vejete loco…?.

-Dumbledore. Sospecha que yo soy Voldemort, así que no puedo dejar que me encuentre. Por eso tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-¡Tom, no. Debe haber otra forma!.

-Lo he estado pensando, y solo se me ocurre otra, y no permitiré que la aceptes.

-¿Cuál es? ¡Hare lo que sea!- Lena estaba desesperada, no podía dejar que Tom se fuera otra vez, no podía…

-Tendrías que ser una mortífaga… - Lena se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Ella, ¿una mortífaga?

-Se que no harás eso, y aunque quieras no te dejare. Por eso… creo que lo mejor es que venga a verte cada mes o cada dos.

Lena miró a Tom a los ojos, quien tenía una gran sonrisa. Lena rápidamente sonrió en respuesta. Se fundieron el un abrazo, no querían soltarse nunca.

Tal como lo prometió, Tom fue a visitarla cada mes, y ella esperaba pacientemente su llegada. Y así seguirían, hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de formar una vida juntos.


End file.
